someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy
Story by: skinny720 Author's note: Hey guys, here's my third pasta up. Feedback is appreciated! Stay classy Ordinary Gamers _____________________________________________________________________________________ Me and my friend venture through the forest, Our destination, a house that is rumored to be haunted. Spooky, I know. Everyone who knew the rumor was afraid of the place, but me and Daniel here, we knew better. Ghosts don’t exist, so we boasted the fact. Our classmates told us we were crazy when we said we would prove it, and we will. I did some research on the place before we left. I looked at the desktop in one of the rooms, i found a few newspaper clippings on the internet and read them. A little girl lived there with her family back in the late 80s. Her name, Daisy Hillingur. Their house was huge, almost mansion-like with three stories and a basement, Four bedrooms and three bathrooms spread among them. While I read of no siblings to the girl, I wouldn’t be surprised if there were others living in the house. Everyone described the family as very happy, especially Daisy. Anyone who knew her said she was bright, and cheerful. On June 18th 1892, Daisy fell from her window on the top floor. No one knows what happened, the forensics team only found a large bruise on her back resembling a hand-print. An investigation ensued but they found it couldn’t be the Mother or Father, based on the size of their hands. Both of their hands were too large to make the distinct pattern on their daughters back."Weird" “Hey man, we’re here” Daniel snaps me out of my thought as we enter the large clearing. The house stands tall in the middle, tall grass surrounding it. It is just as big as I read, towering above the trees. The shadow it casts from the light of the sun, low and orange in the sky, darkens nearly half of the clearing. The whole thing is surrounded by a raised porch with steps at both sides. “Let’s try the front door” Daniel suggests. I nod to him and we walk up the steps to the door. It’s open, so we step inside. As proof we came, we’re going to get a picture in the living room and in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Although the furniture has been moved out, the wallpaper is peeled and worn, and the ceiling cracked in a few places, so we still have landmarks for our pictures. I take out my phone, and get a picture with Daniel and a few blemishes. The light coming through the windows is just enough to see. We enter the hallway, passing by the kitchen and dining room. The stairs are right by the back door. The stairs seem intact, but creak and groan as we walk up them. “Big place” Daniel says confidently. I feel a bit uneasy. Daniel has always been the braver of us two. We walk out onto the second floor landing, and continue up. The silence as we do gets me. The sounds from the stairs are absent on the second flight. It seems to take forever to get all the way up, until we step up onto the third floor landing. We turn into the nearest room. The wallpaper is a light pink in here, with a layer of dust covering it. The window greets us directly across the room. “Hey, let’s take a selfie by the window." My camera doesn’t have a selfie camera, so I turn the camera around to view me and Daniel, with the window behind us. I take the picture, the shutter sound echoes a little as I do. The door slams in front of me, and I jump so bad I fall. When I do, I don’t hear the laughter from Daniel that should’ve been there, Just a thump sound from outside. I glance behind me to see the place where Daniel stood unoccupied. I scramble to my feet and rush to the window… And I look down. My friend since I was seven lies below, limbs sticking at odd angles, not moving. I gasp and push away from the window. I panic, and search frantically for my phone; it sits on the floor where I fell. I pick it up and attempt to call 911. No service. I run to the door, and throw it open, and when I stop. I stare into a grey void. I back into the center of the room, and look out the window. The sky is grey now, and the tops of the trees missing. I walk back over to the window, and look back down, the ground, and Daniel still visible. Something hits me in my back, and I flail out of the window, catching the sill. A little girl leans out to look at me, blonde hair motionless as she tilts her head, her face a grey void. The area I grabbed breaks, and I fall. My last thought; Daisy didn't have blonde hair. Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life